


Harry, Bright and Dark

by FandumbGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-09
Updated: 2004-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot fic about Harry slowly going crazy, but no one noticing. Told from Hermione’s point of view. Warning: Suicide *written before book six*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry, Bright and Dark

I don't know why we didn't see it. It was constantly right in front of our eyes. We didn't become aware of it until it was too late. Harry was slipping away from us. He was slowly losing his mind.

It began the night Sirius was murdered. After that Harry was by no means the same quiet, sweet, lively boy he was before. He was quieter than ever and was prone to break out into fits of rage and resentment towards everyone. Those times we knew to leave him alone and make sure no one messed with him for any reason.

All through the summer following our Fifth year Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny and I sent letters to Harry. But he never replied to any of them. They all came back unopened. We just thought that the Dursleys (those awful muggles he lives with during the summer) were working him and did not allow him to send or receive owls from anyone. I was even told that his Owl results were sent back unopened.

When we got back to school for our Sixth year he was the same as the year before, just even more so. He looked pale and his eyes looked as if they were being sucked into the back of his head. His skin was sallow and he just looked sick. He tried telling us that he thought he was going crazy, but we didn't think it was anything that extreme.

He gave up his position on the Quidditch team and barely scraped by with his grades. Ron and I went to Dumbledore for help in helping Harry. We were not sure what was going on with Harry. Dumbledore just assured us it was the posttraumatic stress from losing Sirius and learning about the prophecy.

So subsequent to that discussion with Dumbledore, we decided to just leave Harry alone to grieve. We figured that by the end of the summer he would be just about back to normal. We were dead wrong.

Five days after he turned seventeen Voldemort kidnapped him. Rumor has it that they fought for ten days straight. The only thing that anyone knows for sure is that Harry showed up in the Leaky Cauldron two weeks after the abduction at eight o'clock in the morning and ordered an eggs, bacon, and biscuit breakfast. Tom didn't mention anything about his disappearance, but he did contact Dumbledore to tell him that Harry was there, Dumbledore knew that all of Harry's friends would want to know he was okay and was at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to see if Harry had any injuries from his encounter with Voldemort. While he was being treated he told everything that happened between Voldemort and him.

We were only allowed to see Harry for half an hour. That was the last time any of us saw Harry alive. That night Harry was checked over for anything the Healers might have missed. They say that Harry seemed normal and nothing looked out of order.

The next morning Harry was found in his room dead. It was the Healers that found him. The Healers were going into his room to do his morning check up when they saw him. He had hung himself with his bed sheets on the rod the held the curtains surrounding his bed.

His funeral was one of the biggest funerals in the history of the wizarding world. No one had expected the teenage hero would kill himself. Everyone was there. Ron, Remus, Hagrid, Ginny, Fred, George, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, and all the other people Harry knew. There were also a lot of people Harry never had the chance to meet. Everyone was crying. I think I might have screamed for him to come back and not to leave us. I'm not sure. I was in a daze the whole time. Ron says I was hysterical. The funeral was twenty-five years ago and I still miss him. I still feel the pain of him not being here. I don;t think any of us that knew him, as a friend will ever get over it. I loved him. He was the brother I always wanted but never had. We all miss you, Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this years ago on FFN and decided to finally move it here. The book "Lisa, Bright and Dark" by John Neufeld inspired the title and fic. It's a heart-wrenching story of a sixteen-year-old girl feeling herself slowly go crazy. Her parents don't believe her when she tells them and her teachers are too afraid to do anything. It is up to three girls to help her get through her sickness.
> 
> I know I have grown as a writer since I first posted this, but I don't want to go back and fix anything, so it's staying as-is. Maybe one day I will flesh it out, but I don't see that happening any time soon.


End file.
